The Darkness that Never Came
by StorySlave
Summary: Sakura Haruno has always had a hard life and it got worse on her 17th birthday. Her parents were killed and she had to move to Konoha. All alone, she didnt think she would ever be happy again untill she mets Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Let the Darkness Come

**Chapter 1: Don't let The Darkness Come.**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**{Sakura's POV}**

**Sakura Haruno was not just another girl in Konoha.**

**She didn't have the most perfect body or the most perfect skin.**

**She didn't wear the 'In' clothes, or swoon over the hottest eye candy in the school.**

**In fact, the only thing she cared about at that moment was that it was her first day in a new school . . . again.**

**She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled with approval.**

**Her black skinny jeans fit to her curves with little rips her and there.**

**She wore a purple shirt that said 'Bite Me' with a little monster.**

**Her pink hair with strips of black in it was up in a high pony tail showing off her face.**

**Her bright green eyes were accented with black eyeliner and mascara, giving her a mysterious look.**

**She smiled again and went down stairs.**

**She grabbed herself a bagel and sat down.**

**She sighed again as she saw her cat on the couch.**

**She threw the rest of the bagel away and fed her cat.**

**She scratched its black and blue fur, smiling as it purred.**

**"Now you stay out of trouble, Midnight." She said grabbing her backpack and keys.**

**She closed the door and turned toward her pride and joy.**

**Looking at her black Mustang she smiled as she thought back to her sixteenth birthday.**

**Her being blindfolded and pulled out if her comfy house in North Carolina.**

**Her mom slowly taking of her blindfold and smiling at my expression.**

**Sakura thanking her mom and dad till she couldn't speak.**

**She didn't realize she was crying till she felt a silent tear roll down her cheek.**

**She wiped it off quickly as she got in her car heading toward school for another first day of school.**

**~.XxX.~**

**Sakura got out of her Mustang and a small frown formed on her face.**

**She had always liked the feeling when she was driving her Mustang; it helped her forget the past when needed.**

**She got her backpack out of the trunk and faced school.**

**She glared at the people staring at her, girls giggling and taking quick glances at her, boys staring at her and gawking at her car.**

**She rolled her eyes and kept her head high as she walked into the building.**

**She was holding her schedule in her right hand as she made her way to homeroom.**

**Taking a quick glance at her schedule she pushed open the door to room R-14.**

**~.XxX.~**

**She walked in the door and was faced with stares from everywhere.**

**She sighed and glared at them as she walked to the back of the class room.**

**She put her stuff on the floor of sat down, taking out her iPod and put her ear buds in.**

**She didn't want to her them talking about her like she wasn't there.**

**She heard everyone go quiet and smiled happily, glad that no one was talking about her anymore.**

**Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head and saw a dark haired boy staring at her.**

**She sighed and pulled out her ear buds, glaring at him the whole time.**

**She saw him give her the once over and she smiled.**

**"May I help you?" She said, getting his attention back up to her face.**

**"You're in my seat." He said.**

**She looked at him then the seat searching for a name.**

**"Um, where might I ask?" She said looking at him smugly.**

**His eyes narrowed, and then he smirked.**

**He bent down to her level and stared her in the eyes.**

**She stared at him for a moment before glaring at him harder.**

**His eyes widen for a moment before he stood straight up again.**

**"Hn." And he went to another seat.**

**She smiled smugly and put her ear buds back in.**

**Then she felt another tap on her shoulder.**

**She looked up and saw seven girls standing over her.**

**She sighed and took off her ear buds . . . again.**

**"What did you do to our Sasuke-kun?" one of them asked, looking down on her.**

**She sighed and stood up, all her 5'5 glory. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at them.**

**"So, this Sasuke, he was the guy with the hair like a chicken's ass?" she smiled at them and started laughing at their expressions.**

**"How dare you! Mock our Sasuke-kun right on front of our eyes!" another one yelled.**

**But now Sakura was kneeling over in laughter and wiping away her tears.**

**She stood up, trying to calm herself.**

**"Ha, you should have seen your faces. PRICELESS!" Sakura said as she sat back down, a small smile still on her face.**

**They looked down at her, faces going red.**

**They turned around and head out of the door.**

**Sakura started laughing again.**

**Everyone was staring at her like she was crazy but she didn't care.**

**Wiping away the last of her tears, she pulled out her drawing book and started an intricate design of vines and cherry blossoms branches wrapping around a heart.**

**"Hey!" She jumped and messed up her art.**

**She looked at it, at the ruined cherry blossom vine, the mark up into the heart messing up her shading.**

**She looked up to be met with blue eyes staring at her.**

**"Um, hi. Uh, sorry about messing up your drawing. Uh, I'm Naruto!" He, Naruto looked at me and held out his hand. She looked at it then slowly stood up.**

**"Naruto? You better hope that I can fix that! You know how long it took me to make the shading perfect in the heart!" Sakura started to take deep breaths, taking his hand and shaking it.**

**"Anyway, my name is Sakura. Sorry about yelling at you. I'm really into drawing and when I get into the drawing zone; I go to a different world." Sakura said, taking her hand from his.**

**She turned around and found her drawing book missing.**

**She turned around and saw that the one they call 'Sasuke-kun' was holding her drawing book, looking through it.**

**Her smile turned evil and she excused herself from Naruto.**

**She walked up to Sasuke a smirk planted on her face.**

**She sat down on his lap, feeling him tense under her.**

**She smiled as everything got quiet.**

**"So, why are you looking at my drawing book, Sasuke?" she said trying to get comfortable in his lap.**

**She snaked her arms around his neck, she heard him hold his breath and she smiled showing her teeth.**

**".Me." Sasuke said not looking at her.**

**"But Sasuke! I was just getting comfortable!" Sakura said pouting as she got closer to his face.**

**".." He said still not looking at her.**

**She smiled as she closed the distance between their faces and kissed him in the mouth.**

**She smiled against his mouth as the class got really quiet.**

**They were stunned waiting for Sasuke to push her off but it never came.**

**He started to kiss her back and wrap his hands around her waist.**

**She pulled back with a malicious smile on her face.**

**"Don't take my stuff and I won't take yours." Sakura said with a small smile.**

**"I have no idea what you took from me." Sasuke said staring at her.**

**"Really now? Hm, how about when you figure it out you come find me!" Sakura said as she walked back to her seat.**

**Everyone was staring at them.**

**"AHAHAHA! TEME JUST GOT TOLD BY A GIRL! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was laughing and rolling around on the floor.**

**Sakura smirked and sat down.**

**She looked over and saw Sasuke staring at her.**

**She blew him a kiss and looked down at her drawing.**

**Naruto came up to her, and hugged her.**

**Sakura dropped what she was doing and stiffened at the sudden contact.**

**"You are my hero Sakura-chan!" Naruto said still hugging her.**

**Sakura relaxed and patted his back.**

**~.XxX.~**

**Walking into the lunch room she felt giddy.**

**Her new friend Naruto had made her smile more today than in the last year.**

**She got her food and stood there, before deciding to go outside.**

**Then she felt another tap on her shoulder.**

**'This is happening a lot today isn't it?' Sakura thought as she turned around only to be greeted with a blonde, brown, and black hair girls staring at her.**

**She looked at them then smiled.**

**"Well, forehead, nice of you to show back up her, after what? 10? 11 years?" Ino said as hugged her friend.**

**"Sakura, it's so good to see you!" TenTen said as she stepped in after Ino.**

**"S-Sakura, how h-have you b-been?" Hinata said looking at her.**

**"It's good to see you all too. I been, fine."**

**Sakura said looking away.**

**There was a tug on her hand and she was pulled to one of the tables.**

**"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as she was jumped by the blonde.**

**She patted his back still not use to the close contact.**

**He stepped back and pulled her to a seat, right next to Sasuke.**

**"Well, what have we here?" Sakura said looking at Sasuke.**

**"Hn."**

**"Still no idea what you're missing yet?" Sakura said a small smile on her lips. "Hn."**

**"Sakura-chan do you think you can fix your drawing?" Naruto asked looking her in the eyes.**

**"Kinda. The shading is still kinda off but it's fixable." Sakura smiling.**

**"You're still drawing?" Ino said, hope present in her eyes.**

**Sakura looked at her, "Yeah, why?"**

**"Nothing. Oh! I forgot! How's your mom and dad?" Ino said looking at her smiling.**

**Sakura stiffened and looked down at her food.**

**"Um, I would rather not talk about them." Sakura said in a whisper.**

**Everyone stared at her, everyone, including Sasuke.**

**"Anyway." Sakura said forcing a smile and looking up.**

**Everyone was staring at her. "What?" Sakura said.**

**"Um, Sakura-chan, why don't you show use some of your drawings?" Naruto said trying to lighten the mood.**

**"Sure!" Sakura said smiling at Naruto. Sakura reached in her and pulled out her drawing book.**

**She flipped it to the first drawing and put it on the table for them to see.**

**Sasuke mumbled beside her.**

**She looked at him, "What was that?"**

**"You let them see it without hesitation. And yet when I started to look through it..." Sasuke trailed of whispering to Sakura.**

**"You didn't ask." Sakura said looking at him. "Hn."**

**They heard a small gasp and looked at Ino.**

**She was staring at one of her drawing's she did the night of her seventeenth birthday.**

**It was red swirls and black paint coming into one big heart.**

**The heart was 3D and had little cracks in it here and there.**

**The background was pink and purple making the heart standout more.**

**She stared at her a couple more seconds remembering when she drew it.**

**The police had come to her door that night to tell her the news.**

**She ran to her room and slammed to door when they left.**

**She remembered looking at her drawing utensils and her drawing book.**

**She picked them up and started to color.**

**"Sakura…" She was snapped out of her past and realized that tears were coming down her cheeks.**

**"I, um, I got to go." Sakura said as she picked up her drawing book and placing it back in her book bag wiping at her face.**

**"Sakura, do you mind if we have a small sleep over tonight?" Ino said staring at her best friend.**

**Sakura forced a smile and nodded as she walked out of the school and heading to her car.**

**She couldn't stay here, she felt sick and she felt like crying.**

**Everything remind her of her parents.**

**She fell to her knees before she reached her car.**

**A sob escaped her lips as she hit the pavement.**

**"SAKURA!" she heard her name and felt hands wrap around her but she didn't look at them.**

**She didn't want them to see her tears, didn't want to her weak.**

**She felt the person pick her up and put her in her car.**

**Taking her keys they got in the driver seat and drove off school grounds.**

**She didn't want the feel to overtake her, the darkness to return.**

**Before she passed out she saw dark hair like a chicken's ass, she smiled and the darkness overtook her.**


	2. Chapter 2: Murdered Mood

**Chapter two: Murdered Mood**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Sakura was having a nightmare, like every night.**

**But this one was more vivid, more really.**

**The blood, the mangled bodies, the tears, everything coming back in a rush.**

**She opened her eyes and let out a scream as she sat up.**

**She was sweating and panting.**

**She took deep breaths trying to calm her breathing.**

**That's when she noticed she wasn't in her bed.**

**The room wasn't grayish-blue, it was dark blue, and the sheets were silk not cotton.**

**She sucked in a deep breath and screamed again.**

**A hand clamped over her mouth cutting off her scream.**

**"Would you quit that? I have neighbors." Sasuke said staring at her green eyes and removing his hand.**

**"Where am i?" Sakura said glaring at him.**

**"Um, I don't know, Wonderland? Candy land? Take your pick." Sasuke said leaning against the wall.**

**"Ha, very funny asshole." Sakura said as she got out of the bed.**

**Her legs wobbled under her, but she steadied herself.**

**"I'm going home now." Sakura said as she walked out the door.**

**"Hn." Sasuke smirked and followed her.**

**"How do you get out of her?" Sakura said as she looked around her.**

**Sasuke moved with Sakura following close behind.**

**She hated silence, so she started to hum Better Than Drugs by Skillet.**

**Sasuke stopped to look at her.**

**She stopped and looked up at him smiling.**

**"What?" She said.**

**"Hn."**

**"You should really work on your vocabulary, you know, expanding it."**

**Smirk.**

**"Hn."**

**Sakura looked around and found out she was in the kitchen.**

**It was full of granite, marble, wood, and plastic.**

**She gasped and looked at Sasuke.**

**But he was already walking to a side door beside the fridge.**

**She quickly caught up and followed him into the garage.**

**It was four doors and was about the size of her apartment.**

**She, again, gasped and, again, looked at Sasuke.**

**But, again, he was already walking ahead.**

**She looked up and saw her Mustang sitting in front of one of the doors.**

**She smiled and ran ahead of Sasuke to hug her baby.**

**She smiled again as she looked over her car.**

**"Did the scary man hurt you, Mus? Did he?" Sakura said rubbing her car.**

**"Mus?" She heard Sasuke behind her and she turned her head to glare.**

**"Yes. Got a problem with it?" Sakura said turning to face him.**

**Smirk. "Hn."**

**"Humph, where are my keys and book bag? I have to get home."**

**Sakura said walking up to Sasuke holding her hand out.**

**Smirk. "Here."**

**He dropped them in her hands and she smiled.**

**"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sakura ran up to Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**She ran and got in her car smiling. "Thanks for taking care of me."**

**Sakura yelled out the window as she drove off leaving a very confused and red raven haired man.**

**~.XxX.~**

**She got home and unlocked the door in record time.**

**She smiled to herself when she saw Midnight coming toward her.**

**She pick her up and carried her to the kitchen.**

**She put her down and started to fix her some food when the doorbell started to ring.**

**She place Midnights food down and went to the door.**

**She opened the door to find Ino, TenTen, and Hinata staring at her with smiles on their faces.**

**"What… Oh! I forgot! Sorry, come in!" Sakura said with a smile.**

**They all stepped in and went into the living room.**

**"So, what do you want to do?" Sakura said sitting on the couch.**

**"Well, why don't we change into are pj's and then we'll talk." Ino said pulling out her pajamas.**

**The girls agreed, all of them grabbing there pj's.**

**~.XxX.~**

**(Sasuke POV)**

**Sasuke couldn't sleep.**

**Every time he closed his eyes he would remember her smile, her eyes, her sitting in home base, sitting on his lap.**

**He sighed and got up.**

**He picked his iPhone and started to go through it.**

**He went through his contacts but stopped at an unfamiliar number.**

**He look at it and smirk.**

**Sakura Haruno was written at the top.**

**Then he started to smile.**

**{FLASHBACK}**

**"Really now? Hm, how about when you figure it out you come find me!" Sakura said as she walked back to seat.**

**"Still no idea what you're missing yet?" Sakura said a small smile on her lips.**

**{END FLASHBACK}**

**Sasuke got up and walked to the window sighing as he saw all the fangirls camping out in front of his house.**

**His phone rang and he sighed again.**

**He already knew who it was when he answered.**

**"What do you want Dobe?"**

**"What was that teme? DO I NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON?"**

**"Hn. Like you could beat me."**

**"WHY YOU! Anyway, Sakura-chan and the girls are having a sleep over and Neji, Shikamaru, and I wanted to spy on them."**

**"So?"**

**"So, I was calling to see if you wanted to come with us."**

**"Hn."**

**"I will be there in 10 minutes."**

**"Wait, pull up behind the house. Stupid fangirls are outside."**

**"Gotcha! See you in ten Teme!"**

**Click.**

**Sasuke smirked and went down stairs to wait for Naruto and the guys.**

**He took out his phone and looked at the contact again.**

**He pressed the send button and brought it to his ear. "Hello, Welcome to China House! How may I-"**

**Sasuke clicked end and smirked.**

**'Tonight, is going to be fun.' Sasuke thought.**

**{Sakura's POV}**

**Sakura was happy, truly happy for the first time in a year.**

**Ino was telling her about what happened while she was gone.**

**She smiled and laughed every now and then acting like she was listening.**

**"Hey! I got an idea! Why don't we play truth or dare!" TenTen said, interrupting Ino.**

**"SURE!" Hinata and Sakura said at the same time.**

**They looked at each other than burst out laughing.**

**"Ok, ok. I'll go first, Ino, truth or dare!" TenTen said as she turned to the blonde.**

**"Uh, Dare?"**

**"HAHA, cough, um, I dare you to kiss Shikamaru in the lunch room tomorrow in front of are table." TenTen smiled, but it was ruined with the evil glint in her eye.**

**"Um, ok. M-my turn, um forehead truth or dare."**

**"Dare."**

**"I dare you to . . . {Smile} go over to Sasuke's house and have and make-out with him for an hour after school tomorrow." Ino said smiling at her and trying to stifle her laugh.**

**"Um . . . sure. Hinata truth or dare?"**

**"D-dare."**

**"I dare you to kiss you crush the same time Ino kisses Shikamaru." Sakura said.**

**Hinata blushed and turned as red as a tomato. "O-ok. TenTen truth or d-dare." Hinata asked still red.**

**"Truth."**

**"U-um, who d-do you l-like?"**

**TenTen blushed and looked away. "N-Neji." Sakura stared at them for a minute before she smiled.**

**She got up and sat on Ino's lap. "God, forehead, lose some pounds will yeah."**

**"Get over it, Pig!" Sakura yelled, leaning back.**

**Ino stuck her tongue out and turned her head.**

**They laughed at Ino and she stuck her nose up.**

**"Hey, Sakura where are your parents? I didn't see their car when I pulled into the drive way." Ino said looking at the bubble-gum haired girl on her lap.**

**Sakura's smile vanished and all color left her face.**

**"Uh, Sak? Are you ok?" TenTen asked as she reached to hold her best friends hand.**

**Hinata got up and grabbed some tissues, sat back down, and took Sakura's other hand.**

**Sakura looked up at all her friends and she final broke.**

**The tears, the emotion, the darkness, all came back to her at that moment.**

**"T-there . . . they. . ." Sakura felt a sob come out of her mouth.**

**"They . . . were murdered."**

**Sakura felt Ino tense, TenTen and Hinata holding her hands tighter.**

**And she started to cry, cry all the unshed tears that never came when needed them too.**


	3. Chapter 3: What really Happened

**Chapter Three: The Past Revisited**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**{Sasuke's POV}**

**Naruto was whining again.**

**'Why can't he ever shut up?' Sasuke thought looking at his blonde best friend.**

**"Why can't Hinata kiss me?" Naruto whined to Sasuke.**

**"I mean, You, Shikamaru, and Neji get kiss. What about me?" Naruto said pouting against the wall.**

**"Well, one, I don't get a kiss, I get a one hour make-out session." Sasuke said with a smug look.**

**Naruto mumbled, "Arrogant Bastard," under his breath then turned his attention to the window.**

**"Hey guys, Sakura's crying." Naruto said, worry in his voice.**

**He turned around and run for the front door without thinking.**

**Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke stood there looking lost before running after their blonde friend.**

**{Sakura's POV}**

**Sakura's tears wouldn't stop, but she didn't want them too.**

**She had held them in too long and now she just wanted them out.**

**Then the doorbell rang and she looked up.**

**"I'll get it." Hinata said letting go of her hand.**

**She ran to the door and opened it.**

**Naruto leaped in her vision.**

**"N-Naruto-kun, w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Hinata said looking at him.**

**He looked at her and she let him in.**

**Then she saw Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke standing out there sending murderous glances at Naruto as they followed him to the living room with the rest of the girls.**

**Sakura looked up and Naruto stood in her blurry vision.**

**"Sakura-chan, why are you crying?" Naruto asked kneeling down in front of her.**

**"M-my emotions d-decided to s-show themselves t-tonight, Naruto." She said as a wave of new tears made their way out her eyes.**

**"Sakura-chan?"**

**Sakura smile a sad smile and sighed.**

**She wiped away the new tears and looked up at her friends.**

**Some she knew forever, some she didn't know what they were but they were her friends.**

**"I'm . . . going to tell you the story of . . . how my parents were murdered."**

**Sakura said looking at all her friends.**

**They all looked at her and she sighed.**

**"When we were living in North Carolina, we moved into this big house with a wrap-around porch, two stories, and a swing.**

**It was everything I had a dream house being like.**

**And that was what everything was to me.**

**A perfect family, perfect home, prefect friends but nothing can stay perfect forever.**

**Soon everything will get dusty or rust.**

**And that what it did on my seventeenth birthday, it crumpled.**

**It started with my mom having an affair with are new neighbor.**

**I caught her one day with him at home.**

**I came home sick and I saw lights on in the house.**

**I opened the door to find my mom and him on the couch, doing things I never want to see again."**

**Sakura stopped and took a deep breath.**

**She took a glance at her friends.**

**"When I confronted her about it she told me that it was none of my business.**

**We yelled and screamed at each other for hours before I finally went to my room and cried; cried till I no tears left and only silent sobs came out.**

**Then my seventeenth birthday came and I woke that morning and got into a big fight with my mom.**

**It was about her cheating on my dad.**

**When I came home my mom wasn't there and I guessed she was over at the neighbor's house and I didn't think much about it.**

**I was still kinda mad at my mom.**

**I went to bed early that night because I had a test in the morning.**

**They still weren't home but I was getting kinda worried.**

**I woke up that night to the doorbell.**

**When I opened my door the police were there and I just knew something happened but I didn't cry.**

**They told me my parents were murdered. They said they wanted me to come with them, of course I said yes.**

**They took me to the police station and pulled me in to identify the bodies.**

**I could barely tell where their eyes where.**

**But they both had birthmarks.**

**Dad had one on his neck and mom had one on her wrist.**

**And even then I did not cry.**

**It felt like my mind didn't know how to process everything.**

**I spent the whole night at the police station and when I was released to go home I didn't want to go to that home.**

**I wanted to remember the good times.**

**The happy times with my family.**

**I was mad and angry but I never cry.**

**And soon I cut off emotion." Sakura took a deep breath.**

**She looked at her friends; some had tears in her eyes, while others stared at her emotionless.**

**She stood up and walked out of the room.**

**Walking in the kitchen she noticed Midnight in her bed curled in black and blue ball.**

**After wiping her eyes she got her a bottle of water from the fridge. "Sakura-chan . . ." She heard Naruto and turned around noticing all her friends had come into the kitchen.**

**"It's okay Naruto. I'm ok. It actually helped me talking about it." Sakura said.**

**Ino slowly came up to Sakura giving her a hug.**

**TenTen and Hinata came up behind Ino and hugged her too.**

**After they broke apart Naruto gave her a bear hug, and the rest nodded at her.**

**The boys stayed after that and they set up beds in the living room.**

**Sakura got extra blankets and pillows from the closet.**

**She sat on the couch to look at all of her friends.**

**Ino and Shikamaru were on the loveseat talking and laughing.**

**TenTen was telling Neji about some new weapons she bought.**

**Naruto was talking to Hinata making her blush.**

**She couldn't help but smile at them.**

**She looked down at her hands and sighed.**

**She knew that she had to tell them but she didn't know when.**

**"Sakura . . ." She looked beside her and onyx eyes met her emerald ones.**

**"What haven't you told us?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.**

**Sakura looked away and noticed her friends.**

**They were looking at her waiting for her to answer.**

**"Sakura . . ."**

**"T-the thing I haven't told you is the reason . . ." Sakura said looking down at her hands.**

**"F-for what?" Hinata asked coming to sit on the other side of her.**

**"Well, the police think that there's a reason my parents got murdered.**

**They haven't caught the guy who did it but they think that it was my old neighbor.**

**I think that mom didn't want to leave dad and my neighbor wanted to run off with her but she said no.**

**And the police tried to bring him in for questioning but he was gone and they couldn't find him.**

**They said that I needed to move somewhere he can't find me in case he wants to kill me.**

**So I came here." Sakura said taking a deep breath.**

**She looked at them again and they were silent.**

**"Well? Please say something." They were looking at her with pity and sadness in their eyes.**

**She sighed and let out a small laugh.**

**"Please don't pity me. I have put up with this for a year.**

**I don't need pity.**

**I like living alone.**

**It helps me think.**

**The drawing helps me too.**

**That heart you were looking at in lunch, I drew that after I heard my parents were killed.**

**It was all my emotions put into one thing.**

**The year that followed I started doing drugs and I locked my emotions up.**

**I didn't want to cry anymore I didn't want to feel.**

**I had one night stands and boyfriends that didn't mean anything.**

**The only thing that helped me get through it was when I almost overdosed.**

**I was sent to the hospital and almost died.**

**They sent me to rehab and I got clean with some help.**

**It was like hell in a bottle.**

**During the process I couldn't handle it being clean and I decide to try suicide.**

**But that didn't work.**

**I was caught and put under surveillance.**

**I got out three months ago and I have been doing fine ever since.**

**I was here for two months.**

**I got bored one night and went out walking.**

**I found Midnight in the road and took her home with me.**

**And here we are." Sakura said taking another deep breath.**

**Her friends were speechless. "But I'm not ashamed. It is part of my past I have to except that." Sakura said taking a sip of her water.**

**"Sakura-chan, do you have any ramen? I'm hungry!" Naruto said looking at her and rubbing his stomach.**

**They all looked at Naruto.**

**Sakura sighed and went into the kitchen to fix him so ramen.**

**She smiled as she thought of her friends.**

**She was glad the darkness didn't swallow her whole like last time.**

**She was glad that her emotions and tears came out tonight.**

**Sakura didn't have to fake smile or force back tears with them anymore.**

**She could be herself. "Hey! Forehead, how 'bout a makeover?" Ino said from behind her.**

**She turned with the ramen in her hand.**

**She sighed and smiled as she walked into the living room.**

**She placed the ramen in front of Naruto and turned toward Ino.**

**"Do I have a choice?" Sakura said looking at her three best friends.**

**"Nope!" Ino said smiling as she pulled Sakura up to her room.**

**~.XxX.~**

**Sakura was in hell.**

**Ino kept pulling and tugging at her hair.**

**She was cutting it to a medium length.**

**Ino said it was going to come to just beneath your shoulder blades.**

**Hinata was going through her clothes and TenTen was messing with her make-up.**

**"S-Sakura, why d-does you h-have so m-much black?" Hinata said holding up one of her favorite shirts.**

**She smiled, "it is one if my favorite colors."**

**"God, forehead, you have too much hair!" Ino said from behind her.**

**"Not my fault, Pig!" Sakura said crossing her arms.**

**"There all done!" Ino said as she stepped back.**

**"Ok, TenTen it's your turn!" Ino said stepping back and letting TenTen take over.**

**"WAIT! Don't I get to see my hair?" Sakura said looking around her at the evil smiles.**

**"NOPE!" They all said in unison, and then laughed at their evilness.**

**Sakura sweat dropped as TenTen came closer to her with the eyeliner.**

**~.XxX.~**

**{Sasuke's POV}**

**Sasuke was getting bored.**

**After Ino had dragged Sakura up the stairs and Naruto had finished his ramen, things got really quiet.**

**Sasuke was looking at Naruto who was passed out on the floor.**

**He was staring daggers into his head for giving them away.**

**"Uchiha, staring at him is not going to help are situation." Neji stated not looking at him.**

**"No but how 'bout we have some fun?" Sasuke said with a smirk.**

**"Too troublesome." Shikamaru said with his eyes closed.**

**"What fun?" Neji said narrowing his eyes.**

**"Well, I saw some permanent markers in Sakura's kitchen." Sasuke said getting up.**

**"I like your style Uchiha." Neji said with a smirk.**

**Neji got up and stood next Naruto as Sasuke got the markers.**

**They stood in front of Naruto's face and smirked evilly.**

**They uncapped there markers and got to work.**


	4. Chapter 4:Makeover Revealed and Love?

_**Chapter 4: Makeover Revealed and Love?**_

_**Do Not Own Naruto! **_

**_[Sakura's POV]_**

**Sakura stared at herself in the mirror and smiled. **

**Ino had done a work on her; She had taken the black streaks out and made her hair all pink. **

**Ino had put a small curl at the ****ends, which framed her face.**

** Her natural green eyes were done up in light mascara and eyeliner. **

**She had a light blush on her cheeks and major red lipstick on. **

**She had a red ****skirt over an emerald tank top. **

**She looked over at the shoes she had to wear, black wedges.**

** She looked behind her at her friends who were passed out all over her room.**

** Ino ****was sleeping under the window, a curling iron in her hands. **

**TenTen and Hinata were across the bed with clothes around them.**

** She smiled and walked out the door.**

**~.X.~**

**Walking down in the living room she saw all the guys and smiled again. **

**Shikamaru was sleeping under the window with his mouth hanging open. **

**Neji was sleeping under the ****coffee table, a marker in hand.**

** Naruto was sleeping on the couch with a blue mustache and a drawn on unibrow. **

**Sasuke was sleeping beside the couch a smirk plastered on his ****face and a blue marker in hand. **

**Sakura shook her head and walked into the kitchen. **

**She sighed and out her hands in her hips. **

**'Naruto' she thought as she looked around the ****kitchen. **

**All the cabinets had been opened and many of the contents pulled out. She sighed and started to clean up.**

**~'X'~**

** Sakura was washing her hands when he walked in the door. **

**She heard him step in but didn't know who it was.**

** She didn't turn the lights on to clean because she didn't won't to****wake the boys, so she used the morning light.**

** She turned around and gasped as he pinned her to counter. **

**She tried to move but couldn't. **

**While they were standing there, this ****person and Sakura, the most amazing scent washed over her.**

** It was amazing, but, at the same time, somehow familiar. **

**Where had she smelled it before? **

**Her eyes clouded over ****for a fraction of a second, and she let herself revel in it, before concentrating on the task at hand.**

** She could hear heavy breathing, a sigh escaped her lips and whoever it was ****stiffened. **

**She blinked at this sudden, and rather unexpected, advantage. **

**He had frozen up just because she'd breathed on him? **

**The heavy breathing didn't let up, and she let ****out another soft sigh, and was satisfied to feel him freeze once again.**

** Her arms were free, and she gently reached up, and touched the place where the heavy breathing was ****coming from.**

**She could feel soft skin.**

** Warm, soft skin. **

**She reached her fingers up into his hair, and pulled him closer, and his breathing, still heavy, sped up.**

** He didn't pull away ****when she tugged him closer. **

**After all, if there's one thing she did know, it's that no boy, no matter his age, is able to control his hormones.**

** They stood there for another half-****second, his lips just mere inches from her's.**

** She knew that if she stood up on tiptoe, she would be able to kiss him. **

**She smirked again, victory thick on her tongue.**

**She wouldn't think until later that she hadn't been fighting a battle at all, so why was there a taste of victory in the air? **

** It didn't matter, because at that moment, something snapped, inside him or Sakura, she was never to be sure, and she tugged him the mere inches closer, and his lips ****were on her's. **

**It wasn't quite like anything she'd ever experienced before. **

**It was fire-hot and full of something she never have a name for, sweet but bitter at the same time.**

** He ****almost tasted like chocolate, but it was too bitter to be chocolate. **

**Maybe cocoa without sugar, then, with that bitterness.**

** But it was wonderful, and she hated him for it. **

**She ****hated him, because she didn't even know his name. **

**He wasn't keeping her trapped the way he had been before, and then his arms slipped around her waist, and she just pulled ****him closer. **

**She may have hated him, but right then, she knew he was her's. **

**He was her's, and she wanted him.**

** His tongue danced along her lips, just as his fingers grazed ****underneath skirt. **

**She gasped, and he took advantage of that. **

**Bastard. **

**She didn't know how long it had been but it must have been awhile for them. **

** As soon as the lights turned on she pulled back and looked up to meet the eyes of Naruto who stood staring wide eyed at Sakura.**

** Sakura looked up at the man and gasped.**

**"SASUKE?"**

***20 reviews and I might have Chapter 5 up by tomorrow (;**


	5. Chapter 5:Awkward!

_**Chapter 5: Awkward!**_

_**DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

_**[Sakura's POV]**_

**Sakura was pissed.**

**Not only was she kissing SASUKE, but Naruto caught them, and told everyone. **

**She was screwed.**

**They were all sitting in the living, and they were all staring at Sakura and Sasuke.**

**Of course, Sasuke apparently didn't notice but Sakura was fidgeting. **

**(FLASHBACK)**

_**She didn't know how long it had been but it must have been awhile for them. **_

_**As soon as the lights turned on she pulled back and looked up to meet the eyes of Naruto who stood staring wide eyed at Sakura.**_

_**Sakura looked up at the man and gasped.**_

_**"SASUKE?"**_

_**Sakura looked at Sasuke as he smirked with pure arrogance.**_

_**There was a thump sound behind them and Sakura looked over to see Naruto passed out.**_

_**She tried to move but Sasuke was still trapping her.**_

"_**Sasuke, Let go." Sakura said squirming in his grasp.**_

"_**You didn't seem to mind a minute ago." Sasuke said kissing her neck.**_

"_**Well, a minute ago I thought I was kissing a hot stranger. Instead I end up with you. Yay me." Sakura says as she again tries to get out of his grip. **_

_**Sakura felt his grip tighten, and then loosen suddenly. She looked up at him.**_

"_**You would rather kiss a stranger, than me." Sasuke said, not looking at her. **_

"_**Sasuke, just please let me go." Sakura said not looking at him. **_

_**Sasuke squeezed her arms then let go.**_

_**Sakura looked up to see him walking out the kitchen door.**_

_**Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke wide-eyed as he walked out.**_

_**He then turned his head toward her.**_

"_**Did I interrupt something?"**_

_**Sakura looked at him, got up, patted him on the head, and then left the kitchen to find Sasuke.**_

_**{End Flashback}**_

**She didn't find Sasuke tell breakfast was ready and by then Naruto had told everyone. **

**So now back to the awkward moment when everyone was staring at them. **

**She sighed. She didn't want to be lie this with Sasuke.**

**She didn't like him. Did she?**

**Sakura shook her head as the thought came in her mind.**

**Of course she didn't like Sasuke. It was Sasuke. **

**The kiss they shared popped back in her mind and she smiled.**

**The smile soon vanished. **

**She pushed her chair back and picked her plate up. **

**Everyone looked at her.**

"**School starts soon. I need to get redressed."**

"**We'll help." Ino said as she, Hinata, and TenTen got up.**

**Sakura nodded and walked up the stairs.**

**[Sasuke's POV]**

**He was surprised. She would rather kiss a stranger than him?**

'**Was she right in the mind?' He thought as she walked up the stairs.**

**No. she must be crazy. No one in their right mind would turn **_**ME **_**down.**

**Sasuke nodded to himself and smiled.**

**He looked at the stairs were she vanished.**

**She is mental but I want her.**

**[Sakura's POV]**

**She stared at herself in the mirror.**

**With her new hair, created by Ino and her outfit, matched by Hinata, mixed with her make-up, done by TenTen, she looked good.**

**She sighed and looked at the girls.**

**She had told them the whole story while they were dressing her up. **

**They looked at her apologetically.**

**She smiled lightly as she grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs.**

"**Do you think she will be ok?" Ino asked.**

**Hinata and TenTen looked at each other.**

"**I don't know Ino." They both said.**

**Ino sighed and nodded.**

**Sakura walked down the steps and into the kitchen intent on washing dishes.**

**She stopped and her mouth dropped open.**

**The guys had a line going. **

**Sasuke was washing the dishes, Neji was rinsing them, Naruto was drying them and Shikamaru was putting them up.**

**She stood there eyes wide as the guys did the dishes.**

"**So what was going on with you and Sakura this morning?" Neji asked.**

**Sasuke stopped, "I don't know."**

"**Well, from what I saw you and Sakura were having some fun." Naruto said, smiling as he looked over at Sasuke.**

"**And from what I saw this morning at breakfast you have feelings for Sakura." Shikamaru said nonchalantly. **

**Sasuke snapped his head in Shikamaru's direction, "What?"**

**Sakura slowly stepped out of the kitchen and leaned against the post.**

**Midnight came up to her and she sighed.**

**Sakura smiled and petted to black and blue fur of her cat.**

"**What do I do midnight?" Sakura whispered.**

**She got up, "We're going to be late if we don't go right now guys."**

**There was cluttering sounds from everywhere as they all of her friends came out from different parts of the house. **

**She smiled and opened the door. **

**They all headed out the door, Sasuke was last.**

**Sakura looked up just as he looked at her.**

**They paused.**

**Sasuke looked away just as she was about to talk.**

**She looked down and locked the door.**

'**Today is going to be fun.' She thought as she locked to door and got into her mustang. **

**Sakura was relieved that she didn't die walking from her car to her homeroom in her black wedge's.**

**She plopped down in her seat and put her headphones in as the bell rang.**

**She sat there for the longest time just staring out the window before she realized that she had no music playing. **

**She picked up her IPod and realized she was crying.**

**She looked up to see if anyone noticed and saw one person looking at her.**

**Sasuke.**

**She quickly wiped her tears and asked if could go to the bathroom.**

**The teacher looked up and nodded.**

**Walking to the bathroom she started crying again, she didn't know why though.**

**The bell rang for first, then second and still she sat in the girls bathroom crying. **

**Lunch came soon and she got up a little wobbly due to the amount of time she spent sitting down. **

**She looked in the mirror and wiped off all her make-up.**

**She walked out of the bathroom to find Sasuke to the left of the door.**

**He got up as she walked out.**

**They stared at each other as Sasuke got up. **

"**Hi." **

"**Hey."**

"**Do you mind if I come to your house this afternoon and we talk?" She asked.**

"**I guess its ok."**

**Sakura smiled and nodded her head in the direction of the lunch room.**

**Sasuke nodded, put his hands in his pockets and headed to the lunchroom.**

**Sakura smiled bigger and followed him.**


	6. Chapter 6: Where Are You?

**Chapter 6: Where are you?**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Sakura was almost happy.**

**Sasuke was at least looking at her.**

**That's a start. Right?**

**She sighed as they walked in the lunch room.**

**She looked around and found the group at their table.**

**She smiled as she walked up to them and sat between TenTen and Ino.**

**They both smiled and slid over to help her fit.**

**Sakura smiled, "Well girls, did you forget already?"**

**They all turned their heads toward her with a confused expression on her face.**

"**Do I need to remind you of what we dared each other to do last night?"**

**It was like a mini light bulb appeared above Hinata's and Ino's head as they remembered. **

**Ino gulped and got up walking over to Shikamaru.**

**He looked up as she was approaching him.**

**She said something no one could hear.**

**He smiled and laughed as he got up.**

**She sighed, grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him.**

**Sakura smiled as she saw how big his eyes got.**

**He slowly got over the shock and started to kiss her back.**

**Sakura then looked at Hinata with a 'your turn' look.**

**Hinata's face got red as she got up to find Naruto.**

**{Hinata's POV}**

**Hinata was nerves.**

**She had never done anything like this and if her father found out she would be dead.**

**And her not being able to find Naruto was also making her nerves.**

**She sighed as she saw his bright hair in the crowd.**

**She ran. She wanted to get it over it.**

**As she got closer she slowed down.**

**He was standing at his locker, shoving stuff in with enough force to shake the whole wall.**

**She smiled a little as she came up behind him.**

**She took a deep breath.**

"**H-hey Naruto."**

**He turned around gave her a smiled that always melted her heart.**

"**Hey Hinata! What are you doing?"**

"**Well, I actually wanted. . ."**

**She trailed off and looked at the ground as her face started getting red.**

"**Hinata, what's wrong?"**

**She felt him place his hands on the side of her face and pull her face up to meet his eyes.**

"**Naruto. . ."**

**She reached up, grabbed his face and brought it down to her lips.**

**Hinata was kissing Naruto and not fainting.**

**She was proud of herself to say the least.**

**She was kissing him and he was kissing back.**

**After what felt like hours she finally pulled back.**

"**Y-you don't k-know how l-long I've wanted t-to do that." **

**She said as she looked up at him with a smile.**

"**What took you so long?"**

"**I-I didn't t-think you liked me."**

"**Do you want another demonstration of how much I like you?" **

**She smiled as he again lowered his face to her's.**

**This time he took control.**

**Hinata was happy.**

**She was kissing Naruto for the second time that day.**

**She could die right now and would be happy.**

**They broke apart.**

**She looked up at him.**

**The brightest blue eyes she had ever seen, the ones that she had loved ever since she had first seen them, were filled with love for her.**

**Her and only her.**

**Hinata sighed and pulled back from Naruto.**

**He looked at her with hurt.**

"**T-they are going to w-worry if we don't get back."**

**He smiled and nodded.**

**As Hinata started to walk away she felt Naruto slip his hand in her's.**

**She looked down at their hands then up to him. **

**He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek**

**She blushed and they started the walk to the cafeteria.**

**Hand in hand.**

**{Sakura's POV}**

**She was mad.**

**Sorry, I mean PISSED.**

**She had thoughtfully been reminded by TenTen of the make-out session she was supposed to give Sasuke after school today.**

**And she was not happy.**

"**There is no way that is happening."**

"**Come on Sakura, you got Ino to kiss Shikamaru and Hinata off to confess her love to Naruto and you can't even help yourself, pity."**

**She glared at TenTen to shut up as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.**

"**Just think about the good that will come out of it Sakura."**

**Sakura happily flipped TenTen the bird and walked out of the lunch room, and to the roof access door.**

**Ino told her about, while telling her about all of her hook-ups that happened up here.**

**She shook her head to clear her head of the thoughts.**

**She did not want to think while she was up here.**

**She wanted the wind to take her away.**

**To help her not think.**

**She sigh happily as she pulled her iPod out. **

**Putting her ear buds in she closed her eyes, laid down, and bathed in the happy sounds of her music.**

**She was woken up to see a man on top her.**

**Her hands were tied and there was something in her mouth, enabling her to talk. **

**The man smiled, "You look just like your mother. Does anyone tell you that?"**

**After that her world turned black.**

**{Sasuke's POV}**

**Sasuke couldn't find her anywhere.**

**He waited at her locker for her to show up.**

**After about twenty minutes he got worried and went looking.**

**When he found out she had skipped her last two classes, he called Ino.**

"**What?"**

"**Have you seen Sakura?"**

"**At Lunch. Duh."**

"**Other than that. Did you talk to her after school?"**

"**No. We usually met at her car."**

"**Well, is she at her car?"**

"**No."**

"**And you're not worried?"**

"**Well now I am."**

"**Where do you think she would be?"**

"**Probably on the roof of the school."**

"**Why would she be there?"**

"**I don't know. To clear her mind, not think."**

"**I will go look there then call you."**

"**OK."**

**He hung out and ran to the roof access.**

**Once on the roof he looked around looking for her pink head.**

**Not finding her he sat down on the roof and out his head in his hands.**

**Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.**

**He got up to go take a look when he noticed it was Sakura's IPod with a sticky note on it.**

**He slowly picked it up and read:**

**You want her back? Give me 2,000,000 in cash or she is going to be dead just like her parents.**

**Sasuke ran to find Naruto. **


	7. Chapter 7: Sasuke to the Rescue!

**Chapter 7: Sasuke to the Rescue!**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

To say Sakura was bored was an understatement.

She was sitting in an abandoned warehouse.

The walls were wet and water was dripping in from outside.

She sighs as she looked out the only window in the room.

Rain hit the window in a repeating pattern.

'Stupid.' She thought as she undid her wrist ties.

She was surprised that Itachi was still alive.

She had always thought that the police and caught him or something.

She remembered him perfectly.

Long black hair that reached his back, combed to perfection.

Black robes covering everything.

Same piercing black eyes.

Before she saw him with her mother, she had always had a mini crush on him.

She heard a clicking sound as the door opened and revealed him.

She quickly looked up and backed up against the wall.

"You look just like her, has any one told you that?" He said stepping closer to her.

"Many people." Sakura said as she felt the wall on her back.

"Pity, I wanted to be the first." He said as he stepped in front of her.

She sucked in a breath as he put his face close to hers.

"Do you know that my brother is in town? But you already met him, haven't you? Sasuke, the one you made out with this morning? Yeah, he is my brother."

Sakura eyes got wide but she quickly controlled her expression, making her seem not so scared.

He smiled and put his hand on her face.

She flinches and he smirked.

"Now, let's see what he sees in you." He says as he gets closer to her face.

She closes her eyes as she felt his lips on hers.

**{Sasuke's POV}**

He couldn't believe Itachi.

He knew the hand writing looked familiar.

Sasuke had compared the handwritings to the letters he gets from Itachi every year.

He sighed as he drove down the road.

Sasuke had called Naruto and told him to get the guys and meet him at the abandoned Uchiha warehouse.

He knew that he was there.

He always loved it there.

He sighed as he thought of Sakura.

'She must really hate Uchiha's now.' He thought as he pulled in the parking lot of the warehouse.

**{Sakura's POV}**

Sakura was pissed.

He had kissed her.

She slapped him.

He pulled back shocked.

"Don't, touch me." Sakura said poking her finger in his chest.

"Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. And don't kiss me." Sakura said as she pushed past him.

He stood their shocked for a minute before his mind caught up to him.

He showed up in front of her with his hands on her shoulders.

He was angry.

She could tell.

'I'm in deep shit.' She thought as he threw her over his shoulder.

{Sasuke's POV}

'Where the fuck is Naruto?" Sasuke thought as he pulled in the warehouse parking lot.

He sat there for a while.

He couldn't believe that his brother would do this.

He snapped out of his day dream as he heard a knock on his window.

Sasuke quickly got out and looked at Naruto's reinforcements.

Ino, Shikamaru, TenTen, Hinata, and Neji were all there staring at him.

He nodded his head, "Let's go."

{Sakura's POV}

'Damn it, damn it, damn it; Why did I do that? Oh yeah! He kissed me!' Sakura thought as Itachi carried her down the hall.

"Your mother wasn't that resistant when I kissed her the first time. Do you want to hear about that?" Itachi said as he threw her on the ground.

"No." Sakura said as she sat up.

"Well it all started when we had that neighborhood block party. Remember that day Sakura, the fireworks going off in the sky, the warm crisp air. Saravina was getting everything ready in the kitchen. I walked in and was stricken with her beauty. She had your eyes, and bright red hair. She was gorgeous. Saravina took my breath away. I walked up to her and put my hands on her waist like this."

By this time Sakura had stood up and was looking at him with red hot anger.

He stepped behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Sakura froze.

"She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. She turned around like this."

Itachi turned her around.

"She looked at me and touched her face like this."

He started to run his hands across her face.

She gasped, then the door busted open.


End file.
